Diamond Madness
by tswift1fan
Summary: I will never forget that day. The day we turned our friendship over for diamonds. I didn't mean to burn them. But in the end, everyone knows friendship is nothing compared to diamonds. And we will aways be friends again after this war rages on. One-shot based on a true story


**A/N Here's tswift1fan and another crazy story. So, get this, this story is based on a true event that occurred with my friends and I. So, here's the stars: TreePuncher70 had been converted to the nickname 'Tree', wich is what we always call him. HungryBoy02 has been converted to 'Hungry', wich is also our nickname for him. ShadowMuffin00 (me) has been converted to 'Muffin', but my friends call me 'Muf'. The story will be told from Hungry's point of view cause that's just how it happened when we were playing. So, without further ado, the story. Hehe, ado. It's such a funny word.**

Diamond Madness  
_By tswift1fan_

I didn't mean to burn them, I swear. It was the only way to end this mad war my friends have started. I spawned into the newly generated world, letting the blocks load around us. After I punched a few trees, a sentence appeared in my field of sight. "TreePuncher70 has connected" It said.

"Hey, Tree."

"Hayo, Hungry." He said, "Where you at?"

"Just jump off the mountain be spawn." I said.

"Ok," And with that, I heard an 'oof' from behind me. I turned and saw my friend, Tree. His skin was a mudkip. A mudkip is a Pokemon, if you're wondering. His skin was blue with orange cheeks and it wore a tuxedo. My skin, was a guy with dirty blonde hair with a blue hoodie and black jeans. Soon enough, we all had punched dozens of trees and made an underground base. It was nicely done, with oak wood floor and ceiling and cobblestone walls. A crafting table was against the North wall along with a small chest next to it. In the East wall was two furnaces and a stone cutter. By the South-West area of the small base was the mineshaft and in the South-East corner was the ladder leading out.

"Nice place." I said coming out of the mineshaft. Tree had mostly built it by himself while I was mining. It took a total of two days.

"Thanks." He said, getting into the small chest. I smirked as I put a random trapdoor on the wall next to the ladder. Tree always hated it when I did that. After building a new pickaxe, I walked back into the mine.

About twenty minutes later, more words appeared. "ShadowMuffin00 had connected."

"Hi, Muffin!" I said.

"Hey, Muf." Tree said from upstairs.

"Hi boys. Where are you guys?" She said.

"Jump off the mountain where you span and the base is right behind you." Tree said.

"What direction?"

"In the South-West-ish area." Tree said, letting me return to my mining. I had mined all the way to bedrock, half-eavesdropping on their conversation. I was mining redstone when I saw something blue and shiny in the corner of my eye.

"Nice place y'all got here." Muffin said, as I was triumphantly on my way back.

"Thanks, built it myself." Tree said.

I victoriously hopped out of the mineshaft, to see the two standing blankly in the room, chatting. "GUYS, I GOT DIAMONDS!" I said hopping around with my iron pick.

"No way." Tree said turning to him.

"Liar." Muffin said, also turning to him. She had an enderpearl girl skin. It had light blonde hair that fell over one of her deep green eyes. She wore a black sweatshirt that was rolled up to her elbows, and a black miniskirt with deep green suspenders. For accessories, she had black finger-less gloves, black and green head-phones, green tennishoes, and the hood of her sweater, not quite covering all of the back of her head. In the back of her sweater hd a huge detailed enderpearl, giving the skin its name.

"No, for real!" I said, making my character hold the diamonds, to prove it.

"No way! You actually have diamonds!" Tree said, hopping up and down.

"I only have two hunger-health thingies left! I wanna eat them!" Muffin said, joining Tree in the hopping.

"SHARE SHARE SHARE!" They both said, hopping.

"I have four, so you guys each get one, and I get two, since they're mine." I said.

"Ok!" They both said at nearly the same time.

I threw two diamonds onto the floor, watching them dive for the blue gems. They both successfully got one. That's when the madness started.

"We want more!" Tree said.

"Yeah, moooooore..." Muffin said.

"No guys, these are mine."

"Fine, I'll have to take them." Tree said. He suddenly equiped his flint and steel. I barely jumped out of the way before he cought me on fire. He missed catching a piece of the floor on fire.

"Good idea!" Muffin said, equipping her iron sword. Instead of putting the fire out, we all went into a full on war. We were all fighting with our swords, except for Tree, he continued trying to catch me on fire. Tree and I were fighting near the crafting table, when we heard a shreak from the corner of the room. Muffin was cornered in the corner by the mineshaft. She couldn't even get into the mineshaft to escape, because it was blocked off by fire. Before I could speak, I was on fire!

"Muahahaha." I heard Tree evilly laugh. I looked at him in horror, as my vision went red. Suddenly, a pop came up in my vision. Respawn or quit to title. No way am I letting Tree get away with those diamonds.

I respawned on the mountain, immediately jumping off and catching the sight of Tree and Muffin, who had gotten out of the base. I saw the horrid look in Muffin's pixel eyes as she was killed by Tree, who had the last of the diamonds. I couldn't let him get away with it. I knew he was low on hearts, from our brawl before. I had to attack him before his health regenerated. I landed behind him with an 'oof', wich apparently he didn't hear. I grabbed some of the stuff Muffin had dropped. An iron sword. Perfect.

I affectively swung the sword at him. He turned in surprise. It only took three swings before he was dead. I took the diamonds, knowing I had to get rid of them before Tree and Muffin respawned. I racked my brain, trying to think. I could throw them into the fire in the base? No. That base is already burnt to the ground, no fire left. I was coming short of ideas when I heard "Where'd Hungry go?" From Tree. I came up with an idea at the last second. I just had to get there, but I heard an 'oof' from behind me, knowing that Tree had jumped. I may have had an iron sword, but I was low on hearts. I had taken damage from that fall from the mountain jump, and even though I killed Tree quickly, he had still gotten punches in.

I sprinted across a small mountain running into the desert biome. I quickly turned right when I heard footsteps behind me. Finally, an orange glow came into view. I ran towards it, the bubbling burning sound coming into ear-shot. Finally I made it, the lava fall.

Tree and I had found it earlier when we were looking for a good place to put the base. I stood in front of it, then immediantly turned, seeing Tree running up behind me, fast. I knew he was going to try to push me in. I turned back and threw the diamonds in affectively, then ran to let Tree and Muffin grief over the diamonds.

It's been a week since then. We're all still friends. After finally making up, we made a very, very, very deep mineshaft and a new underground base. We've learned to keep out diamonds and other preacious items to ourselves. We're all doing better. Muffin has got twelve diamonds, wich I discovered when I snuck into her room when she was mining. I didn't take them, not wanting to cause another war. As for Tree, I don't know. He hides his stuff very well. We've got a much nicer base, with stone brick walls, wood floors, organized chests, a furnace room even. And above ground we have a nice tree nursery and farm, along with tons of animals.

We still have a sign by that lava fall, to remember the day we all turned on each other out of greed. We promised we would never have pvp again, but if Tree or someone else has diamonds ant the others find out, I put a thousand diamonds another war will rage. But all and all, friendship is worth nothing compared to diamonds.

**A/N Well, whatcha think? Corny? Well, it is based on a true story, and I'm even thinking about making a sequel. Let me know what you think. Review and overuse smiley faces :)**


End file.
